Violate Me
by elizablue71787
Summary: Jessilyn Grey and her sister move to a small town in America after a family tragedy. What happens when Kendall beats James to asking her out? He gets revenge in a way no one would ever expect.


Author's note: Took a while to figure out how this story should start! This is my first time posting a story, but it's great to finally have the confidence to. This story was always on my mind day and night. It demanded to be written! Ha ha  
Please review : )  
This is going to get real mature soon

I gaze out of the window on this cloudy day, watching buildings, cyclists, and other cars go by. The rain creates a steady rythm on the roof top, and I listen to it as we come a red light, almost letting it calm me. Just to think that four months ago I was home in England, going to school with friends, and groaning everytime mum told me that I had more chores to do before I could even think about doing anything enjoyable. I sigh, resting my chin in my palm. It is strange sometimes, how quickly you can relive a moment in your memories as if you are there again. Though lately, all I re-live the is fear from things.

"You all right there love?" Shanica asks, her soft pink lips pulled into a smile. I meet her waiting green eyes with raised brows.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

She motions towards my door. "Well, because you aren't moving."

My eyes follow her gesture and I look outside to realise we're here at my school.

"Oh," I murmur. And begin to gather the pile of work in my lap. The ride went by fairly quickly.

She gives a light laugh, tucking her fringe behind her right ear as I get out of the car.

"It's fine," she smiles. "I'll be back by time your session is over."

I nod before closing the door, and step back as she pulls into a parking space, pulls out, and then exits the lot.  
I sigh heavily at the rain as it shifts from a shower to heavy downpour, but still don't bother to pull on the hood to my coat as I walk along the fence and past the office to the last building.  
I head up the ramp, taking a deep breath before opening the door to the portable. Butterflys always build up before I go in, as if I'll see someone like dad or Aunt Stella here. The person before me already left, so I saunter past the first two teachers and sit down right at my teacher's desk.  
She swivels around from her computer and gives a wide smile.

"Hey Jessilyn! How was your week?"

I lay out my tests and packets, my grey eyes meeting her brown ones only briefly.

"Ah, I suppose it was all right," I smile.

She nods, "That's good, I'm glad," then takes my biology packet and test, flips through it quickly, then stamps it and gives it her initial of completion.

I proceed to hand her my next subject.

"No hood or umbrella again huh? People do that a lot in Bournemouth?"

I laugh a little. "No, just me being care free, I guess," I shrug, handing her my last packet of work.

She flips through it, stamps, then signs like the others, and puts it on top of the stack beside her.

"Questions on any of the work?"

I shake my head, "Nope, this week was a breeze."

"Wonderful, by this rate, you can graduate a Junior, " she pulls my file of graded work and lays it in front. "You did really well on these, with the exception of you having more work than other students! Mathematics, the packet work was fine and you got an 83% on the test, English, 96%, History was a..."

Cal's voice becomes back ground noise as my attention averts to the guy that just walked in. A tall, slender blonde who takes a seat at the teacher's desk who is closest to the door, Irene. He takes off his hood of his navy blue jacket as they greet eachother.

"How's the new house?" she asks, gathering her dirty blonde hair into a low bun, then securing her red scarf from that gust of cold air from the door.

"It's great actually," he runs a hand through his tousled, ear length hair, "I got to pick the room I wanted this time."

"Yeah, it can be a pain when your siblings beat you to it. I remember this one time.."

"Jessilyn? You zoning out there for a second huh," Cal stares at me with a little concern in her face, but I change that with a smile that makes her smile.

"Sorry, just a little distracted, yeh."

She gives the air a little fan, and shrugs. "No worries! I'll be back with your new stuff for the week."

I nod, and she gets up to do so, her footsteps fading behind me after a moment.

I do think for a little as I sit alone. Five, then ten minuets go by, before a conversation breaks the room's silence.

"You going back to Minnesota any time soon?" Irene asks.

His response is delayed for a moment before he says, "To visit, yeah. Some family should be in from there next week I think."

"That should be nice..."

"Okay, got your new stuff." Cal sits down, freshly printed papers in hand.

I cross my legs under the desk.

"Math, chapter 14, there's the tests. For English, this week's stories are 'The Black Veil' and 'Daughter of Invention'."

I take them both, straightening them up in my lap.

"And Biology is Human Reproduction, no History this week," I take the packet with a little smile.

"That'll be fun to read," she laughs," making me chuckle as well.

"Have a great week! Don't forget to text or call if you need any help."

I return her smile as I get up from her desk, and make my way to the door.

"Have a nice week Jessilyn," Irene says. I return her smile as well, before heading out the door and back into the elements.

As I walk along, I wonder. I only ever had aquaintances back home in school. I knew a lot of people, a lot of people knew me. But it was only small talk about un important things, or a "Hi" or "Bye" followed by a quick smile and perhaps a wave. But when I wanted to talk to someone about the things that mattered most to me, no one was interested.  
And it'll probably be the same thing here. Not any real friends. Just aquaintances.

When I'm almost to the office when I realise all of my papers and getting soaked. I stop and open my coat, hold them against me, then try to cover it with the other side when gusts of wind take most of them from my hand.

"Need some help?" I hear from behind. The blonde from Irene's desk picks up the papers that escaped and landed in various puddles, and rolls them up as I secure the others inside my coat. He holds them out to me and I take them with my free hand.

"Thank you!" I say over the noise of the weather. He smiles, both of us squinting at the rain getting in our eyes. Then I continue to walk on past the office and to the benches right in front, and have a sit.

I hope Shanica isn't too far from here. Or she's gonna get it

"Ughhh, Shan where are you?" I groan, shrivering. The wind blows my now drenched dark brown hair in my face with vigor. I must be so pale right now.

I watch the some what busy streets, assuming that every other black car I see is Shan's. And then that voice, a now familiar voice, breaks my train of thought.

"You dropped a few others," he tells me, his hand out to mine again. I peer up at him, most of his face covered under the hood, though the closer I look I manage to see his irises. His very blue irises.

I take the soggy packet from his quivering hand, and give a nod as he sits down next to me.

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome," he says, leaning back a little with his hands in his pockets.

We both face toward the street, staring out into the traffic.

"I'm Kendall, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around before," he says softly, his voice quicking very slightly from what I assume are shivers.

I glance to the right to see if he's looking at me, but he isn't. Instead his head is low, chin to chest.

"Jessilyn. And, well, I've been here for a few months," I say, thinking of home, of my old school, of how everyone has been doing since we left. We've had no contact what so ever with anyone.

I cross my legs tight to keep from shivering further.

"Oh," he murmurs, "where are you from?" he asks me. And right after he does, a black Camri pulls in front of the office. The one Shanica just so happens to drive.

"I'm from SouthEast England," I tell him, standing to my feet.

His eyes shift to mine for a moment, his expression something I can't exactly pin point. But I smile, and turn 'round, hurrying to the car.  
I close the door and let out a big sigh once in, the car full of the scent of coffee beans and sweet cinnamon. I take all of the soaked, flimsy papers from my coat and set them on the floor whilst she exits the lot and joins traffic. Her dark brown pony tail flipping from left to right as she signals and switches lanes. She must have be on break which is why she just came from the shop. Not only from her burgundy work apron but from the scent that she brought with her from there.

"Who was that?" she questions, meeting my eyes for a moment, her brows raised. Perfect eyes actually. She got them threaded a few weeks ago.

My gaze settles outside the window, on cars, cyclists and shops that we pass by. He was just a guy who happened to be feeling generous today. Nothing to even ponder about.  
I shake my head.

"I..don't know," I answer softly.


End file.
